


Gorgeous Stranger

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're DEO agent and Alex and Kara's sister. You were sent on a solo mission and it goes wrong. You end up falling through a portal bloody and beaten landing at the Avengers compound. You end up staying with the Avengers for a while while they try to find you a way home. During that time though you and Natasha fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and DC.

Both Alex and Kara were standing in front of you, they both had a worried looks on their faces. You knew they were only worried because you were going on a solo mission.

“I know you can take care of yourself,” Alex started saying before she pulled you into a hug. “but please be careful.”

You pulled away form the hug and smiled at her. “I’ll try. You know more than anyone that I can’t promise that. Anything can happen.”

“I know, I just want you to be safe.” She sighed as she pulled away so that Kara could hug you.

Kara hugged you tightly. “If anything goes wrong just say the word and I’ll be there.”

You chuckled. “I know.”

Before anyone else could say anything you had to leave for your mission. You gave your sisters one last hug before running off. Alex and Kara both watched you, they really wished one of them could’ve gone with you.

**xxxxx**

At first the mission was going fine, everything was going according to plan. But everything changed within seconds. You were being surrounded by enemies. You were able to hold your own for a while but as you knocked down some enemies, more kept showing up. You were starting to get overwhelmed.

“Supergirl I need-” You started saying into your comms but one of the enemies knocked you down, causing your comms to fall out of your ear. They came over and stepped on the device, crushing it.

While you were down they grabbed you and tossed you to the side. It didn’t take long before they started punching and kicking you. You tried to fight back but there was too many of them.

All of a sudden you heard a noise coming from below you, you looked down and saw what looked like a portal. Suddenly you were pulled into the portal, as you fell you screamed. What in the hell is happening?

**xxxxx**

All the Avengers were outside, it was a nice day out so they decided to do some training outside. Everything was going fine until they saw a portal open and some woman appear on the ground.

Natasha was the closest, she ran over to you. She noticed how bloody and beaten you were. “She’s hurt, we need to get her to the med bay now!” She carefully picked you up and started running towards the med bay.

While Helen Cho checked you over and treated your injuries the Avengers started to try and figure out where you came from. “Something like this has never happened before.” Clint said.

“True but she had to come from this multiverse that Thor has mentioned before.” Bruce added.

Natasha wasn’t really paying attention to the others, she was too busy looking at you. There was just something about you that made her want to be close with you but she couldn’t figure out what.

“Nat?” Clint came over to her, he waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. Natasha slowly looked over at him, she hummed. “You alright?”

“Yea.” She looked back over at you. “We won’t know anything until she wakes up.”

The others realized she was right, they all went to do other things around the compound while they waited. Everyone but Natasha. She decided to stay with you, just in case you woke up. At least that’s what she told herself.

**xxxxx**

You groaned as your eyes slowly opened. “What happened?” Then you got a look around and noticed you weren’t at the DEO. You tried to sit up as painc started to wash over you.

“Woah woah, easy there.” 

You felt a gentle hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you back down on the bed. You looked over and saw the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the Avengers compound, you’re safe.” She said.

You were confused. The Avengers compound? You’ve never heard of the Avengers. Then something clicked, the Avengers must be a superhero group from the multiverse. You really wished you asked Winn more about the multiverse.

“By the look on your face I take it you’ve never heard of us?” 

You shook your head. “I also never got your name. In my head I keep calling you gorgeous stranger.” Your eyes widened as soon as you said that, you were thinking that but you didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“I’m Natasha.” She blushed. “What’s your name gorgeous stranger?” Natasha smirked.

Her smirk sent chills through you, you blushed and cleared your throat. “(Y/N), (Y/N) Danvers.”

**xxxxx**

You stayed with the Avengers for a while, Tony was trying to find a way for you to get back home but so far he hasn’t found a way. At first you couldn’t wait to get back home but the more time you spend there with them and the more time you spend with Natasha you find yourself not wanting to go back.

One night you couldn’t sleep so you made your way to the common room. Once you got there you sat down on the couch, you were going to watch TV but you just sat there. “I don’t know what to do…” You sighed and put your face in your hands.

A part of you does want to go back home to see your sisters and friends but mainly you want to stay here. In the time you’ve been there you’ve fallen in love with Natasha and you didn’t want to leave.

Natasha walked into the common room, she couldn’t sleep because she was thinking about you and her feelings for you. She looked over at the couch and saw you. She frowned, she could tell something was bothering you.

“You okay (Y/N)?” She sat down next to you.

You remove your hands from your face and looked at Natasha. “Kinda? I don’t know…”

“What’s going on?”

“It’s just…” You sighed. “I do want to go back home but I don’t want to stay there, I only want to see my sisters and friends again but…”

“But you want to stay here?” Natasha was trying not to sound too hopeful, she really wanted you to stay. 

You nod. “I really want to stay here, I want to stay here with you.” You looked into her beautiful green eyes.

“W-With me?” Natasha wasn’t sure what to say, does that mean you feel the same way?

You blushed and nod. “Natasha I’ve fallen in love with you and I don’t want to go home and leave-” You were cut off but Natasha’s lips on yours. For a second your eyes widened in shock but they fluttered shut a second later as you kissed her back.

Once air started to become necessary you both reluctantly pulled away. “Does that mean you feel the same?” You breathlessly said.

Natasha smirked before pulling you into another kiss. “Does that answer your question?” She said once she pulled away.

“Hmm.” You gave her a smirk of your own. “I don’t know maybe we should do that again.”

Natasha chuckled before kissing you again, during the kiss she gently pushed you down so that you were laying down on the couch and Natasha was hovering above you.

You knew one day you would be able to see your sisters again and you couldn’t wait to see them but you weren’t sure how to tell them that you weren’t coming back to National City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

You shook as you stayed in the corner of your cell. They had just done more experiments on you. You lost track of how long you’ve been there. You were sent on a solo mission and you ended up getting captured by Hydra. 

From what you could understand they wanted you to become their next super soldier. They’ve also tried to mind control you but so far it hasn’t worked so they’ve just been doing the experiments.

While you were in the corner you couldn’t help but think back before you were sent on the mission. A few tears fell as you thought about Natasha. 

**xxxxx**

_Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, you smiled and leaned into her embrace. She placed kisses on your shoulder before kissing your neck._

_“Nat if you keep doing that then I’ll never get ready.” You bit your lip as you blushed._

_You were being sent on a solo mission later that day and Natasha didn’t want you to go. She knew you had to but she also wished someone was going with you in case something happened. Natasha didn’t have a good feeling about this mission._

_“I just wish I was going with you or at least one of the others...” Natasha nuzzled her face into your neck._

_You tapped her arm to get her attention so she could remove her face from your neck. Once she did you turned around in her arms, you wrapped your arms around her neck._

_“Baby it’s just going to be an in and out mission, I’ll be back before you know it.” You leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss._

_Natasha pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. She hoped that the feeling she was having was wrong, that this mission was going to be like the other solo missions you’ve been on since you’ve been there. That you would come back to her._

**xxxxx**

“I knew this mission was a trap!.” Natasha yelled. When she found out that Hydra had captured you her heart dropped into her stomach.

Clint placed a hand on her shoulder. “Do worry Tasha, we’ll find her.” 

Tony immediately got to work on trying to find out where Hydra was keeping you. Everyone was doing something to try and help find you. They were so busy that they didn’t noticed a portal opened up and a few people walked out.

Kara and Alex looked around. This was where Winn said you had been since that day you went on that solo mission almost a year ago. Then Kara noticed your picture on a big screen, she poked Alex and motioned for her to look at the screen.

Steve was the first one to noticed them, he glared. “Who are you and how did you get in here?” This caught everyone’s attention as they stopped what they were doing. They were ready to fight if they needed to.

“Who are we?” Kara glared at them. “Who are you and what have you done to our sister?!”

“Wait sister?” Natasha’s eyes widened. “You’re (Y/N)’s sisters?”

Kara and Alex nod. “We are. Now where is she?” Alex said. Natasha began to explain to them about what happened on your solo mission.

“Have you found anything about where she could be?” Alex asked, she was trying to stay calm, she knew Kara was trying to stay calm as well.

Tony sadly shook his head. “We haven’t yet but we’ll be able to find her soon.”

Winn moved from his spot from behind Kara. “Maybe I could help with trying to find her.”

“Sure.” Tony shrugged. “The more help the better. We’ll be able to find (Y/N) a lot faster that way.”

**xxxxx**

After the last experiment you found out that you were successfully given the super soldier serum. Now they were just trying to figure out a way to mind control you. There was no way you were going to let that happen.

You stood up from the bed in your cell and started walking around, you were trying to think of a way to get out of here and get back to the Avengers compound. Suddenly you heard alarms going off and you saw Hydra agents running past your cell.

Outside the Hydra base Kara flew above, she used her x-ray vision to try and find you while everyone was fighting off agents. It took her a few seconds but she was finally able to find you. “I found her!” She said through the comms.

You were about to break out of the cell when one of the Hydra agents come running in and stood in front of your cell. They glared at you. “They’re no way you’re getting out of here.”

They raised their gun and aimed it at you. Before anything could happen someone flew in and hit the agent, sending them flying into the wall. 

Your eyes widened when you saw who that person was. “K-Kara?!” 

Kara grabbed the cell bars and broke them. You ran out of the cell and hugged her. “Don’t worry we’re here. You’re safe now.” Kara hugged you back.

You tightened your arms around your sister, tears started to fall. “What are you doing here?”

“Winn was finally able to find out where you went so we came here but we found out what happened.” While the two of you were hugging Kara could tell you were a little bit stronger then the last time she saw you. “Wait did you get stronger?”

You pulled away from the hug, you rubbed the back of your neck. “About that I’ll explain later, the others are going to want to know what happened.”

Before Kara could say anything Natasha came running in. “(Y/N)!” 

You smiled when you saw Natasha, you ran over to her and pulled her into your arms. Natasha cupped your face in her hands and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

**xxxxx**

Once you were back at the compound Bruce ran some test to make sure everything was okay. You told everyone about what Hydra had done to you. You could see the angry looks on everyone’s faces.

Before you knew it Kara and Alex were waiting for you to go back to National City with them. You looked down, Natasha placed a comforting hand on your lower back. She knew this wasn’t easy for you.

“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” Kara walked over to you, Alex was right behind her.

“I’m not returning to National City with you...” You looked up, tears already rolling down your cheeks. “I found the woman I love here and I have great friends, I can’t leave...”

Both Alex and Kara had tears rolling down their cheeks, they had a feeling you wouldn’t be going back with them. Alex rushed forward and pulled you into a tight hug, Kara soon joined in on the hug. The three of you crying.

“I’ll still visit and you guys could come visit too.” You said.

Your sisters pulled away from the hug. “You better come visit us.” Alex said.

“I will, I promise.” You smiled.

“You have a lot of game nights to make up for, you better not be late.” Kara playfully points a finger at you.

You chuckled. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Your sisters look over at Natasha. They didn’t need to say anything for Natasha to understand what they were going to tell her. She smiles and nods which caused Alex and Kara to smile at her.

With one last hug you watched your sisters go through the portal back to National City. You felt arms wrap around you, you looked over at Natasha to find her already looking at you. She gives you a loving smile before kissing your temple.

You were going to miss seeing your sisters everyday but you were right where you were meant to be.


End file.
